Fate
by LaurielS
Summary: "If you take the crystal, your fate will be sealed." Many years ago, Chris took the crystal. It is now time to face the consequences. Spoilers for "Through the Valley of Shadows" (ST: Discovery) and "The Menagerie: Part I" (TOS). Please read and review!


**Fate**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Author's note: I haven't written anything in a while, but watching Star Trek Discovery gave me feels and made me really want to write again! I loved Anson Mount's portrayal of Pike in Season 2 - what a natural leader! Sadly we all know his ending, which was what prompted me to write this short story.

**Fate**

He really should have seen it coming.

When Starfleet Command's transmission came and requested for him to inspect a cadet's vessel, he knew fate had come knocking on his door. He really should have declined it – he could have cooked up any reason, he had saved up years of leave, he had written letters to decline it more than ten times ever since he had seen the vision – yet, when he met the eager-eyed cadets, all excited about boarding a starship (never mind it was an old class-J one that was already out of circulation), and about meeting HIM ("Sir, you inspired me to join Starfleet, sir!"), he knew he didn't have the heart to decline them.

And so here he was, in the middle of what he was sure was hell, because there was fire everywhere and only hell could hurt and burn so much at the same time. A loud explosion suddenly rang in his ear, indicating that at least one baffle plate had ruptured.

_Shit._

Delta rays.

"Alert, Radiation leak detected. Training exercise aborted."

"GO! GET OUT!"

The cadets didn't have to be told twice. Within a few seconds, most of the cadets had exited the room, save for one who was manipulating the screen, trying futilely to make everything right again. He could hear them screaming his name as he stayed in the room and tried to get everyone out

"Radiation reaching critical levels"

There are times when he hated the nonchalant voice of the Starfleet computers, and this was one of them. As if the pain everywhere and the nausea did not already tell him that he was suffering from radiation poisoning, the damn computer had to rub it in as well.

Another explosion disrupted his thoughts as the final cadet was hit squarely in the chest and landed on the floor beside him. Quickly, he tried to pull her towards safety, but just as they tried to cross the room, the floor beneath them exploded, killing the girl instantly and throwing him across the room…

…where his shoulder hit the merciless, cold glass door that sealed his fate.

Much as he had sealed his fate so many years ago, when he took the time crystal.

"Lockdown complete"

He could only watch as the cadets on the other side of the door reach for him, shedding tears he sought to wipe away with a badly burnt hand. He could feel the burn down the right side of his face and the pain down his limbs as the radiation tore into every part of the body. He tried to scream, but found his vocal chords already damaged. The last thing he remembered as the darkness took him were the words of Tenavik, so many years ago…

"There will be no escaping it."

* * *

The first thing he was aware of when he came to was the constant beeping of the vitals machine beside him. It was somewhat soothing, accompanied by what sounded like even, but heavy breathing, as if one required assisted ventilation.

_Where had he heard it before…_

He opened his eyes slowly, squinting against the bright light before a crisp command changed the lighting of the room. As he slowly regained his vision, he was greeted by Number One and Boyce, who had both definitely aged somewhat since they last met. Number One was staring at him intently, her hand on his shoulder.

"Chris?" she whispered.

A single beep.

And then he remembered.

The radiation. The explosion. The fire.

He suddenly understood why all these felt very familiar.

"Oh Chris, I'm so sorry…"

A single tear trickled down his face and onto Number One's hand as she sobbed quietly beside him. There were no words he could say to comfort her, just as there were no words anyone could have said to comfort him. Many years ago, on Boreth, he had accepted his fate, even convinced himself that this was the correct way to go. However, as Boyce administered a fresh round of drugs, he couldn't help but think that even death would have been a mercy.

* * *

"You remember these gentlemen. They wanted to visit you."

No. No visits. He might have accepted his fate a long time ago, but he sure as hell didn't accept having to face other people after the incident. His visitors always had pity and pain in their eyes as soon as they saw him – god, he hates the _pity_ the most – and this was no different.

He returned with a resolute no.

Kirk might have been the best Captain he knew, and Spock might have been the best friend he's had, but he would have very much rather they remember him as he was, not as he is now.

"I thought you might make an exception for them."

_No exceptions. When will Starfleet Command ever learn?_

He was about to turn his chair back to the window when to his surprise, his former science officer took one step forward.

"Captain Pike, may I remain for a moment?"

He realized that after all those years, even when he's not Captain anymore, his former science officer was still like a dear brother to him. And he certainly didn't have the heart to deny the sincere request of a family member.

He could never deny it.

Even when he has his suspicions that granting Spock permission to speak would probably be one of the biggest regrets in his whole life.

* * *

"You know why I've come, Captain. It's only six days away at maximum warp, and I have it well planned."

As he expected. Talos IV.

_No._

"I have never disobeyed your orders before, Captain. But this time, I must."

If it were another scenario, he would be the one slapping the Vulcan's shoulder, pointing out that Spock never disobeying his orders could not have been further from the truth. However, Talos IV was a serious matter, and while he has never been one to adhere strictly to rules, he could not let Spock run away with whatever plans he might have hatched during his trip here. Ever since those two incidents, Talos IV had become somewhat of a touchy topic with Starfleet Command, and he certainly did not want Spock to be the one breaking any rules here.

_No._

"I know it's treachery, and it's mutiny, but I must do this."

_No no no no no!_

He knew what his fate was when he took the time crystal. He had accepted it; it was extremely painful, but he had finally come to terms with who he had become. But Spock – he had not accepted this to be Spock's fate when he took the crystal. Spock had been a fugitive once, and that was already one time too many for a dear friend. He could not risk Spock for this. He could not ask Jim Kirk to be the one to trial Spock!

"I have no choice."

As he heard those four words, he knew that he had lost, and the time crystal had claimed yet another victim.

Would he have changed his actions, if he had known what it meant to the fates of those around him?

He did not know.

As Spock exited the room, he could only hope that Starfleet will be kind towards the fiercely loyal Vulcan.

**-The End-**


End file.
